goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mundy beats up Clyde and gets grounded
Cast Mundy, King Bob, Lawson and Randall-Eric Clyde-Brian King Bob's guard-Paul Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven Trumpet Boy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Rachel Hart-Julie Mr. Hart-Dallas Mr. Mundy-Alan Plot This is the sequel to Mundy ungrounds McKenzie and gets grounded. At the Third Street Playground, Mundy was feeling grumpy about Clyde. Mundy: Man! I hate Clyde! He's going to marry McKenzie! The first time he got betrayed by her, my friend Lawson had to unground her but Lawson was caught and now McKenzie is regrounded! I need to have a word with him! I reckon he's coming to visit Miss Finster. (at the playground) Clyde: What do you want?! Mundy: Clyde, you have gone way too far! McKenzie betrayed you for your own good! My friend Lawson had to unground her but now she's grounded again for betraying you and for snitching on you! Clyde: First of all McKenzie is my girlfriend and second of all, she wouldn't snitch on me all because I tried to marry her! Mundy: We'll see about that! (Mundy beats up Clyde and the fight is censored) Clyde: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts! King Bob, Jordan and Jerome, come here! King Bob: What happened, Clyde? Jordan: Tell us. Jerome: What is it?! Clyde: Mundy beat me up! King Bob, Jordan and Jerome got very angry at Mundy. King Bob: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Mundy, how dare you beat up Clyde?! Jordan: You know that's very unacceptable! Jerome: Just because his girlfriend betrayed him doesn't give you the right to beat him up! King Bob: That's it, you're in big trouble! And for this, you're going straight to the dodgeball wall! Jordan: We agree with King Bob! Jerome: You will stay there until Miss Finster sends you to Principal Prickly's office! King Bob called to the guards. King Bob: Guards, please come over here! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion came. Trumpet Boy: What is it, sire? King Bob: Mundy beat up Clyde. Trumpet Boy and his companion were horrified. Guard: He did what? Oh no! This is terrible! King Bob: Guards, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball wall right now! Jordan: You heard what King Bob said. Take him to the dodgeball wall and get Miss Finster to see him while we help Clyde. Trumpet Boy: Yes, Jordan! Guard: Right away, Jordan! Trumpet Boy and his companion glared to Mundy. Trumpet Boy: Come with me, you bad guy! Guard: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Trumpet Boy and his companion picked up Mundy, and they took him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Jordan and Jerome walked over to King Bob. Jordan: It's okay, sire. Jerome: As for you Clyde, Mundy won't be hurting you ever again. Clyde: He better not. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion placed Mundy on the dodgeball wall. Trumpet Boy: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Guard: This is what you get for beating up Clyde! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Mundy at the dodgeball wall. Mundy: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Trumpet Boy and Bernard bring Miss Finster to see me. (Later, Lawson and Rachel Hart were seen wearing swimsuits) Mundy: Thank Heavens it's you Lawson. I see you brought your girlfriend Rachel with you. Rachel: We were walking to the swimming pool until we saw you on the dodgeball wall. Mundy: Can you get me down from here? Lawson: Here's a ladder. (Lawson was happy and he walked down the ladder) Mundy: Thank you for saving me. Also, why are you wearing your bikini? Rachel: I was just about to ask you if you want to go swimming with me at my house. Mundy: That would be a good idea. (Lawson and Rachel run out with Mundy) Then Trumpet Boy and his companion walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Daniel and Bernard? What happened? Trumpet Boy: Mundy beat up Clyde! Guard: Yeah, that was a bad thing to do that! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Trumpet Boy: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Miss Finster: Daniel and Bernard, I think you two are lying! Guard: But Miss Finster, we are not lying! Trumpet Boy: I agree! Miss Finster: Are you sure? Guard: Follow us! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion took Miss Finster to see Mundy, but something wasn't right. Miss Finster: Why is there no one on the dodgeball wall?! Trumpet Boy: It's because there was ice on it. Miss Finster: Then find him! Guard: Yes. (the guard and Trumpet Boy walked behind the dodgeball wall to find evidence) Trumpet Boy: Miss Finster, we found this ladder, which was behind the dodgeball wall. (Randall Weems comes along) Miss Finster: Why aren't you in class?! Randall: I was in class until I saw Lawson wearing a swimsuit and his girlfriend Rachel Hart wearing her bikini. They must have stolen a ladder from the janitor's closet to free Mundy from the dodgeball wall. Miss Finster: THEY... DID... WHAT?! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! I WILL TELL PRINCIPAL PRICKLY ABOUT THIS! (at the office) Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Bernard and Daniel! Why? Because Mundy beat up Clyde! That's violent and unacceptable! Not only that, but also, Rachel Hart and Lawson managed to free Mundy from the wall! Principal Prickly: That's a serious situation indeed! The dodgeball wall is known as King Bob's dungeon, but escaping from the dodgeball wall clearly makes everything escalate! In fact, this is the third time someone escaped from the dodgeball wall! This trio is now suspended for 2 days! (back at the pool) Lawson: Oh no! Is that your father? Rachel: Afraid so! Mundy: I was about to say the same thing. Mr. Hart: Erwin and Conrad, go home now while I deal with Rachel! (Lawson leaves) Mr. Hart: Rachel, I can't believe you freed Mundy after he beat up Clyde! You know he was supposed to wait until Daniel and Bernard dealt with Miss Finster! You are grounded grounded grounded for 6 days! Go to your room now! (at the Lawson residence) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, how dare you free Mundy after he beat up Clyde! You know he should have waited for Miss Finster to come along! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 4 days! (at the Mundy residence) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you beat up Clyde?! Mundy: Dad, that's what he gets after his girlfriend McKenzie betrayed and snitched on him! Mr. Mundy: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded for 6 days! Also, for letting your friends Rachel and Lawson free you from the dodgeball wall, you will be forced to watch Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures! Category:Sequels Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff